Magnetic data storage devices include magnetic read/write heads, which detect and modify the magnetic properties of a magnetic storage medium. For example, the read/write head includes a magnetoresistive sensor that changes resistance in response to an applied magnetic field. Based on this change in resistance, the read/write head senses or modifies the magnetic properties of the magnetic storage medium.